narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Boruto: Naruto the Movie
|image=Boruto the Movie poster 2.png |kanji=BORUTO -NARUTO THE MOVIE- |romaji=Boruto: Naruto za Mūbī |previous=The Last: Naruto the Movie |run time=96 |song=Diver (ending) |japanese release=August 7, 2015 |english release = March 13, 2017 }} is the eleventh film of the ''Naruto series, part of the Naruto Project. It was written by Masashi Kishimoto, creator of Naruto, with assistance from Ukyō Kodachi, who would later write the Boruto manga. After being teased at the end of The Last: Naruto the Movie, the movie was released in Japanese theatres on August 7, 2015. A subtitled version was released in the United States on October 10 of the same year. The events of the film later received an adaptation for the Boruto manga and anime, called the Versus Momoshiki Arc. The manga version exhibits some redesigns and new concepts that would be featured in later arcs. The anime version, in addition to the manga's alterations, incorporates some plot elements that were cut from Kishimoto's original draft for the movie. Summary Prologue In the ruins of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's palace, Sasuke Uchiha is battling a mysterious shinobi after recovering a scroll that Kaguya had hidden away many centuries ago. After Sasuke narrowly avoids a powerful attack using Amenotejikara, another shinobi with a similar appearance reveals himself - having watched the battle from afar, intrigued by Sasuke's possession of the Rinnegan. A Hero's Child During a mission to capture a panda/bear, Boruto Uzumaki shows off his newly mastered Shadow Clone Technique and declares the animal as a panda, but Sarada Uchiha argues it is a bear. Because they are childhood friends and rivals, and that she is always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of Sarada. Boruto gets in Sarada's way as she moves to capture the panda/bear and he uses Shadow Clones to subdue the panda/bear, and Sarada is angry at Boruto for getting in her way. Mitsuki tells her to leave everything to Boruto because, as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, Boruto might become the next Hokage, causing Sarada to angrily reply she will be Hokage. Konohamaru shows off his Kote and captures the bear with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and then shows it to the kids and creates a Rasengan, which leaves them in awe, but it veers off course and accidentally destroys a local farm. When they report to Naruto Uzumaki — who insists that Boruto address him as "Seventh" rather than "Dad" in his office — Boruto insists the mission was so easy he could have done it on his own and Naruto lectures him the importance of teamwork. This angers Boruto, who instead argues on how his father focuses more on his Hokage duties than their family. Boruto warns Naruto to be at Himawari's birthday party or else he will never forgive him. Katasuke comes into the office to ask for Naruto's permission to use the Kote in the Chūnin Exams, but Naruto refuses on the ground the instrument defeats the purpose of the exams, which is nurturing new ninjas. After the scientist leaves, Boruto tells Naruto this is not the lame era Naruto grew up in before storming out of the office. Boruto visits Katasuke to get new software for his video games and the scientist asks him if he plans to enter in the Chūnin Exams, to which Boruto says no. However, Boruto is surprised when Katasuke tells him that the Hokage will be in attendance for the Exams. Boruto later meets up with Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka to play video games before he is joined by Sarada and Mitsuki, who inform him that Konohamaru sent them to give him his application to the Chunin Exams. Boruto says he doesn't plan to participate and Mitsuki says they need a three-man team or else they can't apply. When Boruto replies he doesn't care, Sarada becomes angry and tells him that her dream is to be Hokage, and he is keeping her from getting closer to her dream. Boruto retorts that he doesn't plan to participate in the Exams because he doesn't want to be Hokage and tells Sarada that if she plans to be Hokage, she better be alone for the rest of her life or else it will cause problems to the people around her. Inojin asks Boruto to help him and Shikadai beat the boss in their game and Boruto gives him his data to make the game easier. But this only upsets them that Boruto is cheating and they leave, which confuses him. Realising that Boruto is just upset at his father for spending less time with him, Sarada tries to cheer him up by suggesting that they enter in the Exams to show off their amazing skills and impress Naruto. Remembering that Naruto will be watching the Exams, Boruto agrees. When asked by Boruto if her father will come watch her enter in the Exams, Sarada says she doubts it. While talking about Sarada's father, Mitsuki comments that his parent told him only Sasuke can fight evenly against Naruto. Before they can ask Mitsuki about his parentage, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up to prepare for Himawari's birthday party. Deprivation When Boruto learns that Naruto sent a shadow clone as a stand-in for Himawari's birthday party, Boruto lashes out at his mother as she tries to tell him that Naruto's job as Hokage is very difficult but is important for the village. Boruto further retorts that Naruto must have been lucky to have experienced the joy of having no parents, which upsets Hinata and she tells him that unlike Naruto, Boruto does have a father here. Boruto, however, replies, its not about him but Himawari before he walks away. He goes to Naruto's study and finds his father's old, tattered jacket, and after declaring it to be uncool, he throws it out of the window in a fit of rage. Thinking Naruto was at the front door, Boruto is ready to punch him before he sees that it is Sasuke instead, who has returned to Konoha to warn Naruto of the threat he encountered in another dimension. Hinata informs Sasuke that Naruto is still at his office and he turns to leave, while Boruto realises that Sasuke is his father's rival and he starts to admire him. Sasuke finds Naruto's old jacket in the middle of the street after Boruto threw it out of the window. Having taken the jacket with him, Sasuke meets with Naruto in his office, returns the jacket and discusses a scroll he obtained from Kaguya's abandoned castle, but needs help deciphering because not even his Rinnegan can help. Sasuke says he met Boruto and the boy has turned out to be just like Naruto, who insists that Boruto reminds him of how Sasuke was like when he was younger. However, Naruto retracts that by saying Boruto is not either of them because he has never had to work hard as a ninja and the pristine condition of his clothes serve as an example. They then make a bet on whether the nature of a shinobi has changed in regards to Boruto, to which Sasuke says it hasn't and Naruto says it has. After leaving Naruto's office and on his way home to see his family, Sasuke is attacked by Boruto, whom he easily defeats by getting behind the boy and tripping him. Boruto asks 'Uncle' Sasuke to take him as his student because there is someone he wants to defeat. Unimpressed, Sasuke asks Boruto if he can perform the Rasengan, to which Boruto says no, and Sasuke tells Boruto that he can't be his student if he doesn't know how to use the technique. Boruto then goes to Konohamaru in the middle of the night to ask him to teach him how to perform the Rasengan, and Konohamaru agrees due to his belief it would be an honour. Boruto, however, is dismayed to start off the training with a water balloon and then a rubber ball, but after Konohamaru tells him the hard work his grandfather went through to create and perfect the Rasengan, Boruto goes through several days of training, unaware that Sarada is watching him the whole time. Finally, Boruto is able to perform the Rasengan and shows it to Sasuke, who notes that his is much smaller compared to his many predecessors. Boruto interprets this as Sasuke being disappointed and, in frustration, throws the tiny Rasengan at a tree and it disappears half-way from impact, which Sasuke watches with interest, before he runs off. Sarada, who had been watching from afar, approaches her father and tries to encourage him to accept Boruto. As Sarada speaks on Boruto's behalf, Sasuke says he never said Boruto failed and he was going to accept Boruto as his student, which makes Sarada very happy. Sasuke looks back at the tree, and silently notes a divot in it that was caused by Boruto's Rasengan. The Chūnin Exams Boruto goes to Katasuke, who comforts him, as Boruto explains that the training didn't produce any results. Katasuke gives him a Kote, which he says can create a Rasengan, and Boruto accepts it without hesitation but doesn't tell Naruto or Sasuke, knowing they will disapprove. The next day, Boruto creates a standard-sized Rasengan and shows it Sasuke, who notices the Kote on Boruto's forearm. Knowing Boruto is using an instrument, Sasuke voiced his suspicions about Boruto being able to make a larger Rasengan in one day. Boruto replies his talent is nothing like Naruto's and Sasuke says he was hoping that wasn't the case before he starts to walk away. This angered Boruto and he reminded Sasuke of their deal of becoming his student if he learned the Rasengan, and Sasuke agreed to take him as his student. As part of their training, Sasuke starts teaching shurikenjutsu to Boruto. While taking a break and sitting by a bonfire one night, Boruto asks Sasuke to tell him about Naruto. Sasuke described Naruto as a stubborn loser who went around ranting he would be Hokage, but Boruto says he wants to know about Naruto's weaknesses. Sasuke tells him that Naruto was full of weaknesses and a good-for-nothing but he overcame them in order to become the Hokage he is now, and Boruto needs to know who Naruto was back than rather than who he is now. On the first day of the Chūnin Exams, as Sarada prepares to meet with her team, she comments to her mother, Sakura, that she is in higher spirits since her father came home after so long. Sakura blushes and is embarrassed, and Sarada says she can see these things from her mother before taking off. Sakura then insists that Sarada is the happiest. Sarada meets with Boruto, who tells her that he plans to learn about Naruto's weaknesses through his training with Sasuke so he can defeat his father. Sarada scolds him that they need to become Chunins before they can face against Naruto, and they are joined by Mitsuki as they show off their applications for the Exams. In Kumogakure, Momoshiki and Kinshiki extract chakra from Gyūki and attack him with his own Tailed Beast Ball before throwing Killer B into a ravine to leave him to die. Deciding that this was not enough chakra to satisfy their needs, Momoshiki and Kinshiki began making their journey towards Konohagakure. After the two foes left, Killer B managed to swim to the surface with the aid of Gyūki. For the first test, the Genin teams are required to answer a true or false question on the fifth volume of a novel series about ninja strategies. Knowing Sarada read the series, Boruto asks her if she knows the answer but she says she was unaware of a fifth volume. Sarada asks Boruto what answer would her father likely pick, and when Boruto picks false, Sarada picks true because she wants to take a different path than her father. As they proceed with the test, they are at first lead to believe they answered incorrectly when they find themselves falling down a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada uses a wire attached to her kunai to keep her and Boruto from falling into the ink while Mitsuki grabs Sarada's hand. Boruto notices a second lake of ink in the false section, leading everyone deduce that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified, regardless of them getting the question right. They pass the first round. Upon hearing this, Naruto reacted calmly but Shikamaru pressed him to reach out to Boruto. Boruto is unsure whether to use his Kote because it is deemed a form of cheating and he doesn't want to disappoint everyone, but when he receives a congratulations from Naruto via email after winning the first round, Boruto gets agitated that Naruto didn't at least send a Shadow Clone. Back to his training with Sasuke, Boruto struggles with shurikenjutsu and complains to Sasuke that it is Sarada's specialty due to her being Sasuke's daughter and an Uchiha. Sasuke creates multiple shadow clones and explains it is Naruto's specialty but hard work makes it possible for others to learn it. In the second round, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki, and the other competitors are to fight each other and compete for flags. Boruto and his team split up, with Boruto staying behind to protect their flag and Sarada and Mitsuki going to steal other teams' flags. Boruto faces another genin team who nearly overpowers him with the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and is seemingly about to get his flag. In desperation to win his father's recognition, Boruto uses his Kote to use Water Release and then Lightning Release, defeating his opponents. He radios for Sarada to finish it and Sarada uses her Sharingan to see through a genjutsu the team placed on their flag, and was able to retrieve it, winning the second round. Sarada scolds Boruto about him not being happy but she gets in front of his face and comments his eyes are bluer than Naruto's, causing him to blush and get embarrassed when Mitsuki comes between them. Naruto, who had been nervous about the outcome of the second round, was overjoyed upon learning from Shikamaru that Boruto passed. Sasuke visits Naruto and asks if the scroll is deciphered, and Naruto says it won't be long. Naruto then says he heard from Konohamaru that Sasuke is training Boruto and Naruto hints his sadness at not being able to train his own son but says Sasuke was right about the nature of a shinobi never changing. Sasuke agrees and leaves. Later that day, after returning home, Boruto is surprised to see his father come into his room but is then happy and touched when his father personally congratulates him and voices his pride in him. Naruto initiates a fist bump but Boruto simply smiles to avoid his father seeing his Kote, and after Naruto leaves, Boruto gets overly excited that his father is proud of him. From Within Darkness In the third round, Boruto fights Yurui but defeats him with his shuriken and the aid of his Kote. Sarada easily defeats her opponent and gets embarrassed when her mother proudly cheers for her from the audience. Naruto sits with his wife and daughter rather than with the other Kage when his son is matched against Shikadai. Boruto seemingly wins after Shikadai surrenders due to being trapped by Boruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. But Naruto senses something is wrong and, after asking Hinata to use her Byakugan, he deduces that Boruto used a Kote to cheat. Meanwhile, the scroll is deciphered and Sasuke quickly goes to warn Naruto. Disappointed that his son has been cheating, Naruto confronts Boruto, deems Shikadai the winner and disqualifies Boruto by taking away his forehead protector and tells Boruto that he will lecture him when they get home. Enraged, Boruto lashes out at Naruto for when does he have time to lecture him and Boruto blames Naruto for everything that has happened. Soon after, the two shinobi that Sasuke fought appear and proceed to attack the arena, which creates chaos. Naruto tries to get Boruto to safety but is knocked out of the arena by Momoshiki. Sasuke saves Sarada from falling debris and is attacked by Kinshiki. Boruto tries to attack Momoshiki with his Kote but all of his attacks end up getting absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan, leaving him scared and defenceless. Naruto grabs his son as Shikamaru tries to restrain the two enemies but fails as Momoshiki absorbs his power. Naruto and Sasuke team up to protect their children, and Sasuke informs Naruto that they can't use their jutsus on the two and Naruto realises he is their target. After introducing themselves as Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, Momoshiki and Kinshiki explain they intend to retrieve Kaguya's scattered chakra and cultivate it into a new 'cinnabar panacea', which will grant them eternal youth and supernatural phenomena. Sasuke deduces the scroll foretold the arrival of the two and Kaguya was forming a new White Zetsu army to fight against them, revealing that they are the threat greater than Kaguya that Sasuke has been searching for. Momoshiki and Kinshiki also intend to capture Naruto with the intent of extracting Kurama and using his chakra for their own use. Momoshiki creates a Tailed Beast Ball that is amplified by the jutsu he collected and is about to attack everyone with it. Sarada is fearful of Momoshiki's monstrous strength and falls to her knees, prompting Boruto to create a shadow clone to protect her. Naruto and Sasuke combine Susanoo and Kurama in order to shield themselves from the attack, but Naruto asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto and Sarada. Sasuke guards the children while Naruto tries to stop the attack. Although Naruto stops the attack, he is ultimately captured. Before he disappears, Naruto gives his son a warm smile and Boruto shouts out to his father before he falls unconscious. When Boruto wakes up in the hospital, he finds his mother being healed by Sakura after she tried to save his father. Feeling guilty for how badly he treated his father, Boruto goes into Naruto's office, finds his father's old jacket, and puts it on. Boruto calls himself uncool and Sasuke comes in agreeing. Sasuke tells him that everyone at the Exams scorned him and he got his headband taken away from him, and he is no longer a ninja. He also comments that if it had not been for his sister who adores him and his mother who worries about him, Boruto would be in the same situation as Naruto has been in the past. Boruto asks how his father was able to do what he did and Sasuke tells him he can ask Naruto later because he can sense Naruto's chakra, meaning Naruto is still alive and Sasuke intends to rescue him. Boruto asks Sasuke why he would bother with someone like him and Sasuke replies Boruto is a strong shinobi with the potential to surpass Naruto, and further elaborates that Boruto is not only his best disciple but a bigger loser than Naruto because Boruto hates to lose. Sensing that Naruto is in another dimension, Sasuke activates his Rinnegan to teleport himself to Naruto's location and rescue him. The four Kage ally with Sasuke in the mission to rescue Naruto and Sasuke lets Boruto go with them. Hinata refused to let Boruto go out of fear for his safety, but when Boruto put on Sasuke's scratched forehead protector, she remembered how Naruto was like when he was younger, and she decides to trust him and asked him to take care of his father. Boruto Uzumaki! Naruto is bound by the Ōtsutsuki pair who tried to extract Kurama's chakra from him but Momoshiki complains it is taking so long. Naruto replies that ninjas don't like taking things easy and they look up to see the other Kage charging at them. The four Kage engage in battle against Kinshiki and Momoshiki while Sasuke and Boruto rescue Naruto, who asks about Boruto and why he's wearing the jacket, and Sasuke says many things happened but Boruto has become a shinobi. Naruto apologised to Boruto for not being there for him, but Boruto said it was alright and he just wanted to hear stories about him. Knowing their ninjutsu will be absorbed by Momoshiki, everyone decides to fight him with taijutsu. Kurotsuchi and Chōjūrō initially captured Kinshiki with Sasuke's help and he then fought Momoshiki with Gaara and Darui. Seeing Sasuke fight Momoshiki, Kinshiki broke free and unleashed a destructive blast around him to throw everyone off, although it left him injured. To everyone's horror, Momoshiki turns Kinshiki into a chakra fruit and swallows him, which increases his strength and makes him undergo a drastic physical change. Sasuke and Naruto team up to fight against him and manage to overpower Momoshiki for a short time with taijutsu before Naruto is briefly imprisoned by boulders and Sasuke is severely burned by Momoshiki's Lava Chakra. Naruto comes to Sasuke's aid with his Tailed Beast Mode and becomes enraged at seeing his friend so badly hurt but is relieved to find he is okay and can still fight after being healed by Kurama's chakra. They manage to gain the upper hand when Naruto combines Kurama with Sasuke's Susanoo, which increases Kurama's chakra, and they cut Momoshiki's magma creature in half. However, after Momoshiki is defeated, Katasuke uses his device on Momoshiki, in an attempt to finish him off, but Momoshiki absorbs all of his attacks and restores his strength. Momoshiki captures the other Kage in a shadow jutsu and bounds Naruto to attempt to extract the Kurama once again but intends to kill the other Kage. Sasuke protects Boruto from Momoshiki's attacks and tells Boruto use the Vanishing Rasengan. Boruto doubts that it will actually work, but Sasuke encourages him to trust his master. Boruto launches his Rasengan at Momoshiki, who is knocked down from the impact, and frees Naruto and the Kage. In an effort to finish Momoshiki off once and for all, Naruto lends his chakra to Boruto while Sasuke distracts Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to create a giant Rasengan. Boruto uses a shadow clone to ambush Momoshiki and take out his Rinnegan before Boruto launches his attack on Momoshiki and destroys him, with his right arm severely burned as a result. After the battle, Naruto and Sasuke sit by each other and Sasuke declares he won their bet, to which Naruto agrees. From this experience, Boruto and Naruto reconcile their differences. After the battle, Boruto posed for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, and the four other Kage. One morning, Hinata is knitting Boruto's jacket but Boruto tells her it looks fine the way it is and reminds Naruto they need to leave. After leaving home, Boruto and Naruto fist-bumped and asked the other to do their best as they left for a mission and for work respectively. For his role in defeating Momoshiki, Boruto has become a hero and received lots of attention, although Sarada remained angry at him for cheating despite Boruto's many apologies to her. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru are set on a mission to capture a bear that is running loose in the village. When asked by Sarada if he now wanted to be Hokage, Boruto tells her that he doesn't want to be Hokage and he will protect her if she becomes Hokage, causing her to blush deeply. Boruto further says he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke and he will follow his own ninja way, as Sarada stares at him in amazement and blushing at him. Noticing from afar, Sasuke and Sakura, both smiling, watch the children. Konohamaru is chased by a wild bear and Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki jump from the Hokage Monument and into the air, as Boruto prepares to launch a Rasengan. After successfully defeat the wild bear, Boruto asks Mitsuki who his parents are. Mitsuki replies that he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father, to which Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, and Boruto angrily demands to know who Orochimaru is, who is watching them from a building above. Light novel As with all previous films in the series, Boruto: Naruto the Movie received a light novel adaptation. Written by Ukyō Kodachi, it was released in Japan on August 10, 2015 (ISBN 978-4087033731). Though the plot is the same as the film, the novel features some extended and additional scenes as well as details that wouldn't be obvious from watching the film. The more noteworthy of these changes, organised by chapter, are: ;Prologue *Sasuke is explained to be investigating Kaguya, her clan, and why she was trying to enslave the world during the Fourth Shinobi World War. The same questions had been posed to Toneri Ōtsutsuki, but he wasn't able to provide much information. *Sasuke's investigation leads him to what is referred to as Kaguya's castle. Though nobody has lived there in centuries and most artefacts are in advanced stages of decay, one scroll remains intact. Because there had clearly been precautions to protect that scroll from the passage of time, Sasuke assumes that it's important and takes it with him. *Sasuke believes that Kinshiki is unnaturally strong, even with his large size. He suspects that Kinshiki is using some sort of enhancement. ;Chapter 1 – *Boruto observes that Sarada has recently become popular among their male peers. Boruto doesn't understand why, because being taller is the only change he's noticed in her. *Although Boruto's ability to use the Shadow Clone Technique would ordinarily be proof of rare talent, nobody ever credits him for it because he is Naruto's son and using shadow clones is considered natural. This irritates him. *Team Konohamaru's mission to capture the panda/bear is D-rank. *The Shadow Bind Technique used on the panda/bear with the Shinobi Gauntlet remains in effect after its use, thus rendering further binding of the panda/bear by the farmers unnecessary. *Konohamaru is careful not to let the villagers see his Shinobi Gauntlet, because the technology involved is too valuable. *Boruto considers Konohamaru's ability to fire a standard Rasengan with his Shinobi Gauntlet – something that even Naruto can't do without Wind Release – a huge advancement to the Gauntlet's favour. *Boruto only has vague memories of watching a CRT television at Ramen Ichiraku many years earlier. LCD televisions have long since become the norm. *Naruto is said to be consciously aware of what all his shadow clones stationed around Konoha are doing. It's a demanding accomplishment, one that Naruto needs coffee and energy drinks in order to sustain. *After accidentally destroying the farmers' home with the Shinobi Gauntlet, Konohamaru tried using the Sexy Technique to escape responsibility. *Naruto has previously missed Boruto's birthdays due to work. Since Boruto knows how this feels, he doesn't want Himawari to feel the same way. *Naruto's opposition to using the Shinobi Gauntlet during the Chūnin Exams is described as being because the Gauntlets are not yet widely available, and so there's no benefit to testing how well a genin utilises one. *When the Fourth Shinobi World War created peace among nations, previously secret military technology was released to the public, thus creating the present technological age. *The video game that Boruto plays has a fantasy setting, with enemies such as orcs and dragons. Inojin is a mage, Shikadai is a swordsman, and Boruto is a warrior. The game's recent expansion includes a set of armour that Ichiraku Ramen sponsored. *When Boruto immediately smiles and greets his sister and mother, Sarada takes this as proof that he possesses the same inner kindness as his father. ;Chapter 2 – *In Naruto's office at home are several pictures of Boruto. The pictures' frames are very worn, indicating he looks at them often. *Kaguya's scroll cannot be read even with Sasuke's Rinnegan, which, because of its ability to recognise patterns, is ordinarily able to decipher anything of sufficient length. *Naruto recently created the Department of Analytical Study, which is tasked with studying ancient civilisations. Because the department has experience with ancient codes and hieroglyphs, deciphering Kaguya's scroll is assigned to them. *When Boruto sneak attacks Sasuke, he throws a shuriken. The shuriken is thrown skilfully and precisely, but because it's thrown at an artery in the back of Sasuke's neck – which would never be done in a fight – Boruto clearly has no experience with it. Sasuke guesses that he copied it from watching someone else. ;Chapter 3 – *Because it's the first time that the villages are collaborating for the Chūnin Exams, dignitaries attend the opening ceremony: the Five Kage, generals of the samurai, the daimyō, and several major CEOs. Shikamaru gives a speech in recognition of the momentous occasion and is joined on-stage by famous ninja like Kakashi, Guy, and Anko. *Boruto labels Ino as being Sai's only weakness. *During the second phase of the Chūnin Exams, teams are forbidden from killing each other. In addition to humane reasons, it tests examinees' ability to take hostages and use them beneficially. *While guarding his team's flag, Boruto is captured and the opposing team applies pressure to his meridian to paralyze him. This makes his use of Water Release (via the Gauntlet) all the more surprising to others. *Sasuke is only staying in Konoha until Kaguya's scroll has been deciphered; training Boruto is just a diversion to pass the time. Because of this, he feels guilty for preventing Konohamaru and Naruto from being able to train Boruto, as they'd like to. *Because the Naruto that visits him in his room doesn't disappear as soon as it leaves, Boruto realises it wasn't a shadow clone. ;Chapter 4 – *During the Chūnin Exams' final matches, there are stands selling all the villages' signature foods. *Yodo is referred to as "Sunagakure's Hope". *The last time Shikadai saw Boruto use the Shadow Clone Technique, he could only make two clones. Boruto therefore expects Shikadai won't be able to handle his ability to make four. *Shikamaru credits Shikadai's tactic to spread his shadow around himself in a circle as Temari's idea. *When he heard that Boruto had learned to perform the Rasengan, Shikadai came up with twelve countermeasures to use in case he came up against it. He could even manage a couple more shadow clones. But the dozens of clones that Boruto makes with his Gauntlet are well beyond what Shikadai was prepared for. *The crowd, previously jubilant from Boruto's victory over Shikadai and already clamoring to hire him for missions, boos when it's announced that he's been cheating. Sarada is also disappointed; she'd always thought Boruto had the same kind of goals and integrity as she did, but his disqualification proves she was wrong. *One of the Gauntlet jutsu that Boruto tries to attack Momoshiki with is the Sickle Weasel Technique. *Sasuke's nindō is described as doing what he needs to do with a cool head. *The Tailed Beast Ball that Momoshiki uses against Naruto – earlier stolen from the Eight-Tails – is the last offensive jutsu he has in storage. *As on prior occasions when Naruto has left the village, Shikamaru and a team of jōnin are placed in charge of Konoha when Naruto is captured. *Chōjūrō says that he's only recently become a Kage, and so he wants to help rescue Naruto in order to finally demonstrate his skills. ;Chapter 5 – *After Sasuke takes Boruto and the Kage to rescue Naruto, Shikadai approaches Shikamaru and suggests that they and Konoha's other ninja should follow. Shikamru tries to explain why small teams are more effective using a shogi reference, which Shikadai doesn't understand. Shikamaru remarks that he'll teach Shikadai how to play later. *Kurama smiles when Naruto and Boruto reconcile. *The needles that are fired at Kinshiki with Hiramekarei are said to disrupt the victim's chakra and slowly kill them. *Because taijutsu is the best tactic against Momoshiki, Gaara reflects that they should have brought Rock Lee. Since Lee isn't here, Gaara decides it's a good excuse for him to use his own taijutsu. Momoshiki later notes that Gaara's taijutsu skills are first-class, just like Naruto, Sasuke, and Darui. *Kinshiki knows he can't survive the injuries he received from Chōjūrō and Kurotsuchi. It is because of this – as well as his duty to serve – that he is willing to sacrifice himself to Momoshiki. *In the Ōtsutsuki clan, it is tradition for members to absorb their "parental role"; Kinshiki once did so to his "parental role", and instructs Momoshiki to do the same of him. This is a law of the clan, carried out whenever it is deemed the most efficient way of ensuring that chakra exclusively stays among the Ōtsutsuki. Momoshiki does not explain this Naruto and the others, as doing so would insult Kinishiki's resolution. *After Momoshiki absorbs Kinshiki, Sasuke notices with his Rinnegan that Momoshiki is absorbing the chakra from the planet they're on as well as planets in other dimensions. *Momoshiki realises that Naruto and Sasuke are stronger than he is. It isn't just a case of their strengths being combined against him; it is that they are stronger when they work together, as though they are each halves of the same whole. *When Katasuke tries to attack Momoshiki with the Shinobi Gauntlet, his volley includes Wood Release and various hiden jutsu. When Momoshiki absorbs these jutsu, he amplifies them and uses them to counterattack, creating "crimson flames, lightning that split heaven and earth, absolute zero degree blizzard, and a downpour of meteorites". *The chakra rods that Naruto is pierced with cause severe injuries, enough that he would have died were it not for Kurama. *Momoshiki attempts to destroy the Five Kage using a Rasengan, absorbed from Katasuke and powered by Kinshiki. *Boruto's disappearing Rasengan is described as using Wind Release. *When Naruto is giving Boruto chakra for use in his Rasengan, Boruto sees brief flashes from Naruto's life. *The Rasengan that collides with Momoshiki's Rasengan disappears when it seemingly cancels out Momoshiki's. But because it is Boruto's Rasengan, it continues along its trajectory unseen, ultimately killing Momoshiki. ;Epilogue *Boruto intends to ask Shikadai to start playing video games with him again, because the new character he started isn't very strong on its own. *Sasuke will continue to investigate Momoshiki and Kinshiki. He leaves the village with a smile after seeing Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki together. *Shikamaru tells Naruto that Katasuke has been demoted and is barred from working with his colleagues until he demonstrates he's reformed. *Naruto convinces Shikamaru to let him take a two day vacation. *Boruto and the others must recapture the panda/bear because it escaped from the zoo. Production Boruto was first announced in December 2014 by a post-credits scene in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Masashi Kishimoto stated the film would star the son of Naruto and Hinata, Boruto Uzumaki, as well as Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Sarada. While not knowing what the film would be about, voice actress Junko Takeuchi was pleased with the announcement.August 2015 Naruto Film to Tell Bolt's Story After Manga While having too many thoughts about the film, Kishimoto stated he was not sure what technique Boruto would use in the story.『Naruto』から『ボルト』へ！岸本斉史が来年夏公開の新作映画を発表 Director Hiroyuki Yamashita was added to the project in December 2014, and Kishimoto began writing the script the following month. Yamashita said that he had felt pressured due to the time constraints, owing to the movie's planned release date, and had almost refused to direct it. Kishimoto explained that he felt he could rely on Yamashita based on his work on the animated adaptations of the Naruto manga.Boruto: Naruto the Movie DVD Kishimoto had originally envisioned the film's storyline as a manga, but did not feel there was enough time to complete it and chose to write a screenplay instead.Part II - An Evening with Masashi Kishimoto Kishimoto requested that the characters rely on taijutsu rather than the usual ninjutsu. This was a change from the previous Naruto films. Kishimoto identified Naruto's fights alongside Sasuke against Momoshiki as the highlights of the film and asked that the film's staff pay close attention to those sequences. He said that the staff had very few ideas on how to advance the story; writer Ukyō Kodachi developed the idea that Boruto Uzumaki's Rasengan becomes invisible when activated. The script was initially completed around the end of January 2014 and was finalised a month later after a few corrections. Even though Kishimoto had worked before on Road to Ninja (2012) and The Last (2014), this time he encountered various problems because of his greater involvement with Boruto — specifically writing the script. To prepare for Boruto, Kishimoto said that he read a book about the process of creating screenplays. He added that in Boruto he paid tribute to several movies, the most notable being the 1996 film The Rock and the 2002 film Spider-Man. The tribute to The Rock was mostly done by using Kishōtenketsu, which is a common way of structuring stories in Japan.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Kishimoto developed Boruto and Naruto's relationship based on his relationship with his own sons.Masashi Kishimoto at New York Comic-con The Anime News Network Interview Yamashita said some scenes had to be removed from the film because of the short time the team had to develop Boruto. Yamashita's favorite scene was Sasuke's fight against Kinshiki. The initial scene was also revised multiple times to reduce its length. Yamashita said they had to remove scenes that featured Shikadai and other characters from the film. He also added that the film's success was mostly due to many of Kishimoto's ideas which the staff liked.Naruto: The Animation Chronicle (ISBN 9784087925159) One of the earliest scenes Kishimoto conceived for the movie was that Boruto would follow the steps of Sasuke Uchiha rather than his father during the ending while talking with Sarada Uchiha. Boruto was supposed to have another teacher, but because Sasuke had not made many appearances in the previous films, he took this place as Kishimoto wanted him to have a larger role. This is also a reference to Piccolo and Gohan from the Dragon Ball manga series by Akira Toriyama. The director also conceived the idea of Boruto putting on a bandana to convince his mother, Hinata, that he would aid his father and get approval to go with Sasuke and all the leaders of the villages. This scene from the movie made the deepest impression on Kishimoto. Two other scenes written by the staff that Kishimoto enjoyed were Sasuke's use of one of his taijutsu moves and the combination of his Susanoo technique and Naruto's recreation of the Nine-Tails. Kishimoto felt the cast's facial expressions were realistic, which made the film look more appealing. In the climax, when Naruto passes all his energy to Boruto to create a giant Rasengan, Yamashita added multiple flashbacks of Naruto's past, which Kishimoto liked. In developing Naruto's role, Kishimoto felt it would not be entertaining to see him as a flawless father and instead decided to make him an incompetent one. However, he wanted Naruto and Boruto's bond strengthened during the plot. Yūko Sanpei was thankful for being offered this position and joked about how Junko Takeuchi became a "father" as her voice role was Naruto. Initially, Sanpei recalls having difficulties voicing Boruto; when she received her script for the film, she began to understand Boruto's concept as the boy who loves his father dearly, which helped her voice the character better."Interview with the voice actors for Boruto: Naruto the Movie", Monthly Animedia, April 2015 Noriaki Sugiyama expected to see a bond between his character, Sasuke, and his student Boruto.Transcript of "Even the actors are excited, the shocking unfolding of the surprising ending", Da Vinci, May 2015, pages 32–35 Audio Yasuharu Takanashi composed the music for Boruto: Naruto the Movie. The soundtrack was released in Japan on August 5, 2015.Boruto: Naruto the Movie original soundtrack Kishimoto wanted the band Kana-Boon to play the main theme song, having been impressed with their work on "Silhouette" which was originally used as an opening theme for the anime of Naruto: Shippuden. Titled "Diver", Kishimoto called it "an amazing song that many people can feel for. When this song plays during the ending, even I'd be definitely crying."Rock Band Kana-Boon Performs Boruto -Naruto the Movie- Theme Song A fan of the Naruto series, vocalist and guitarist Maguro Taniguchi wrote the song and was pleased to be working for the Naruto franchise once again. The theme serves as a reference to Boruto; one of the band's singers stated that it reflects how the character constantly changes from the beginning to the end of the story.「Boruto -Naruto The Movie-」剧场版上映前特别节目 Another aspect of the theme song was the relationship between a father and his son and the difficulties in expressing their bond.Kana-Boon Releases New Single 'Diver,' The Theme Song for Boruto -Naruto the Movie- The CD single of this theme was released on August 4, 2015.ダイバー Box office and sales The film was released on August 7, 2015.Boruto: Naruto the Movie （仮） Theatergoers were given a copy of Zai no Sho, a guidebook providing information about the movie and its characters, and two different types of hand fans — one of them using images of Naruto and Boruto, the other Sasuke and Sarada.Naruto Creator on Being Asked for Sequel: 'Please Let Me Rest Now' Boruto became the 11th highest-grossing Japanese film (and the 7th highest-grossing anime film) at the Japanese box office in 2015, with ¥2.62 billion.Top 39 Grossing Domestic Japanese Films of 2015 Listed It earned ¥680.1 million (around US$5.46 million) during its debut, giving the series its highest-grossing opening.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Earns 680 Million Yen in 3 Days On August 25, the film became the highest-grossing movie in the Naruto series, earning ¥2.02 billion in 19 days with 1.56 million admissions. The film grossed US$919,651 in the United States and CanadaBoruto: Naruto the Movie and CN¥103.2 million in China.火影忍者剧场版：博人传（2016） Its DVD and Blu-ray versions were released in Japan on July 6, 2016, by Aniplex.Boruto: Naruto the Movie They include the OVA The Day Naruto Became Hokage showing how Naruto Uzumaki becomes the Seventh Hokage but does not make it to the ceremony.Boruto -Naruto The Movie- DVD During its release week, the Japanese Blu-ray of the film sold 30,758 units while the DVD sold 24,372 units.Japan's Animation Blu-ray Disc Ranking, July 4-10Japan's Animation DVD Ranking, July 4-10 By the end of 2016, the DVD had sold 35,183 units.Top-Selling Animation DVDs in Japan: 2016 Manga Entertainment released the movie in cinemas in the United Kingdom on November 10, 2015.Manga Entertainment MCM London Comic Con October 2015 news round-up Manga Entertainment released the home media release on June 5, 2017.Boruto The Movie Blu-ray Licensed by Viz Media in the United States on July 2015, the film was screened in over 80 cities in October of the same year.VIZ Media Announces Boruto Anime Film Premiere In 80 U.S. Cities Its home media release was published on March 28, 2017.Boruto: Naruto the Movie In Australia and New Zealand, the film was licensed by Madman Entertainment and earned $216,943 in Australia.Boruto : Naruto The Movie is coming!Australia Box Office for Boruto: Naruto The Movie (2015) A fan film was developed by Deerstalker Pictures to promote the Australian release.Our friends at Deerstalker Pictures have made their own live action version of The home media version was released on May 25, 2017.Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Blu-Ray) Trivia * To advertise the film's theatrical release, a manga-omake called "Boruto: Road to B" was released in the same week's Weekly Shōnen Jump. The omake is a collaboration between Masashi Kishimoto, author of Naruto, and Kenji Taira, author of Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles and Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan Legend. * The movie has two promotional posters drawn by Kishimoto. * During the last fight against Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Pakkun can be seen. External Links * Official Website References Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::8 id:Boruto: Naruto the Movie